


Eureka

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukawa makes a new connection. 122 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eureka

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be crack, but didn't quite turn out that way. Apologies for the very 'western' feel of this.

Jonouchi and Utsumi sat outside, sipping iced tea. Jonouchi put hers down on the glass top of the white iron table set in between them and remarked, "Does Yukawa-sensei do this often whenever Takumi-kun does something new?"

Utsumi sighed and rolled her eyes. She said, emphasizing each word with exasperated patience, "All the time."

Jonouchi grinned. "No wonder they call him weird."

They raised their tea in unison and watched Yukawa, a lilac piece of sidewalk chalk in his hand, scribbling furiously across the concrete of the patio, while next to him sat his and Utsumi's three-year-old son, trying to take the chalk out of his father's hand.

Utsumi took a sip from her tea and smiled around the rim of the glass.

End.


End file.
